1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to encryption, and, more particularly, to end to end print job encryption and print tracking.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is advantageous for any type of printing environment to keep print jobs secure, with no information contained in the print data stream exposed to any party other than the originator of the print job.
Some networked printer systems utilize encryption to prevent the unauthorized viewing of the contents of print jobs. Network printers are typically connected to a client device either directly or via a print server. Where a printer is connected over the network directly to a client device, prior art systems permit encryption of print data sent from the client to the printer. Prior art print job encryption systems make use of a public key from a destination printer and therefore require the destination printer to be selected prior to the start of the encryption process. This requires that once encrypted, the print job can only be decrypted and printed at the previously selected printer. Where a printer is connected over the network via a print server, prior art print job encryption systems allow the print job to be encrypted while in transit from the client device to the server and from the server to the printer, but yet unencrypted while on the print server.
Accordingly, there is a need for a solution that prevents data exposure by keeping the print job completely encrypted during transit from an original client workstation to the print server, while on the print server, and from the print server to the printer. There is also a need for a solution that eliminates, or at least reduces, exposure to print server intrusions by keeping the print data encrypted while at rest on the print server. There is also a need for a solution that allows the destination printer to be chosen after the print job is already at the print server, while still maintaining the security of the print data.